


Fanart for "Let's Go Home, Please"

by Greyet



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, King Jellybean Aftermath, Mostly hurt, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyet/pseuds/Greyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't find home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for "Let's Go Home, Please"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frau_haile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frau_haile/gifts).



> A piece of fanart I made for frau_haile's [Let's go Home, Please](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5057719) that almost freaking brought me to tears and I had to let my feels out in art form, so here you go

  
[Rick and Morty fanart](http://ninasjo.deviantart.com/art/Rick-and-Morty-fanart-684315328) by [ninaSjo](http://ninasjo.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
